When a snake bites
by MedusaOfTheSpecies
Summary: Slytherin: The house of ambition, not bigotry. But when Muggleborn Hermione Granger, envious Ronald Weasley, Aspiring Society-Darling Daphne Greengrass, Bleeding-heart Theodore Nott, Pushy Millecent Bullstrode, and Cold-hearted halfblood Tracey Davis are thrown into the same house, the stakes are risen- the six must band together or be left with nothing: let the games begin.
1. Hermione's sorting

**A/N:** Written for the Resorting Challenge (Slytherin!Hermione and Slytherin!Ron), the Ultimate Patronus Challenge (G, Birds: Hummingbird-14. Write about someone going in the wrong direction) and the Chutes and Ladders challenge (Prompt: protect).

This is my first real attempt at an multi-chaptered piece and I intend in to go through all seven years. The main six (Hermione, Ron, Daphne, Theo, Millecent, Tracey) will be the main focus of the story but Harry and his friends will also get the necessary screen time required for their story arc. The story will have short chapters but frequent updates.

* * *

When Hermione gets the hat, she jams it on her head instantly. She needs these answers, needs to know exactly where she has to go; needs to know exactly where she fits in a world that's magical and so unlike the one that she came from.

The first thing that the hat does when it reaches her head is laugh. It's not unkind but it grates on her. Hermione's survived years of this, of cruel laughter and mocking jabs at her hair, her marks, the eagerness with which she's always raised her hand.

Not this time, she vows. She has plans- no muggleborn will ever be spat on and humiliated the way she was in her first trip to Diagon Alley. She won't stand for it.

"And how will you go about achieving this?" The hat inquiries.

Hermione pauses at that. She doesn't have an answer yet, hasn't had the time to formulate a plan in between gathering her books and fuming in the hallway outside her bedroom- her parents had looked on, torn between amusement and pity, because they all know Hermione is going to Hogwarts, no matter how many options she has.

"I'm not sure," Hermione admits. "But I'll figure it out."

The hat seems to smile. "Yes, I do believe you will Ms. Granger. However, the real question is how you intend to. You evidently seem to possess the recklessness of Gryffindor and I can see Ravenclaw's hunger for knowledge. What would you prefer?"

Hermione stops for a moment. Her mind is whizzing, gears turning but she'll spend the next seven years in the house she chooses. She can't afford to mess up.

"Mr. Hat, what house will help me achieve my goals?" Hermione asks, curiously.

The hat pauses. "There is a house that specializes in ambitions but I am not sure it would be the best fit for you, Ms. Granger."

Hermione could not believe her ears. "But Slytherin- I heard it's less about ambition and more about bigotry…."

The hat seemed to express disgust at her last statement. "Ms. Granger, how do you expect to destroy prejudice in the wizarding world when you buy into it so easily- especially on the words of a boy who comes from a primarily Gryffindor family?"

Hermione hung her head, ashamed at her actions. "I'm sorry for not thinking of what I said through."

The Hat seemed to preen at her words. "It would do you good to remember that in SLYTHERIN!"

Hermione could do nothing but gap open mouthed as the hat shouted the last part out loud. Taking a deep breathe to steady herself, Hermione heard the hat whisper one last sentence.

"Protect your ambitions at all cost, Ms. Granger. There are far too many who'd stop at nothing to destroy them."


	2. Ron's sorting

The problem is, Ron Weasley reckons, is that everyone know how his sorting is going to turn out. He's nobody interesting, just another Weasley and not even a cool one at that.

Bill's the oldest, with a cool job and crazy clothes; Charlie works with dragons and was the best Quidditch captain Gryffindor's ever had; Percy's a boring prat but he has his grades; the twins are the pranksters and Ginny's the youngest and a girl, which automatically makes her his mom's favorite.

He knows that he's no one special and that's why it doesn't matter what happens next. He's going to be just like the rest of his siblings- get Gryffindor, some mediocre applause because he's a Weasley, and end up forgotten in the shadows.

"It doesn't have to be like that, Mr. Weasley." A voice says in his head.

Ron jumps, hat temporarily airborne before it flops on his head again. "Are you the hat?"

The voice seems almost tired this time. "Yes, Mr. Weasley. Now, be quiet and let me take a look at you."

Still slightly green at the thought of someone poking around in his brain, Ron attempted to sit still. He couldn't help but shift a little bit, especially since time was still going and he was getting hungry.

"Er- Hat? Could you hurry it up?" Ron asked. Then, realizing he had forgotten his manners, he added in a quick, "Please?"

The hat's voice returned. "For someone making a choice that will decide the next seven years of his life, you are awfully impatient, Mr. Weasley. Now, from your awful study habits, we can clearly rule out Ravenclaw. You are fairly loyal, Mr. Weasley, but you lack Helga's work ethic."

"Ya, ya, I know. Mum complains all the time. Now, could you sort me into Gryffindor already since we both know I don't belong in any other house?"

"Now, Mr. Weasley, you should know by now that Hogwarts has four houses." The hat said amusedly.

An immediate wave of disgust swept over Ron at the thought of being in the same house as the slimy, snakes- just look at Malfoy!

"But did you not tell me you wanted to be more than the shadow of your brothers? Slytherin would provide you the opportunity to accomplish things of your own doing. As well, Mr. Weasley, you possess more of Slytherin's attributes then you imagine." The hat stated.

"How am I anything like those snakes?" Ron demanded, face scrunching up in horror.

"You are prideful of your accomplishment, aren't you? Your chess skills- you're capable of planning ahead, yes. Cunning is a very Slytherin trait. And ambition for the sake of ambition: your desires are still ambition, regardless of your motivation."

Ron felt like he was going to be sick but the hat had triggered his curiosity.

"And er, um, well- I would be great in Slytherin?"

The hat laughed. "Yes, Ron Weasley you would be great in SLYTHERIN!"

The last part had been screamed out for the entire great hall to hear and Ron winced as he saw the looks on his brother's faces as he went down the hall.

The Slytherins looked disgustedly at him before returning to their meals. He saw the snobby Granger girl from the train- Hermy something- and sat hesitatingly beside her. She didn't say anything but her eyes were darting around, taking everything in. He sat in silence.

As the last first year was called, Ron looked down at the food and cringed. Somewhere along the way, he had long since lost his appetite.


End file.
